Neurotransmitters such as histamine, serotonin, dopamine and norepinephrine mediate a large number of processes in the central nervous system (CNS) as well as outside the CNS. Abnormal neurotransmitter levels are associated with a wide variety of diseases and conditions including, but not limited to, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's Disease, autism, Guillain-Barré syndrome, mild cognitive impairment, schizophrenia, anxiety, multiple sclerosis, stroke, traumatic brain injury, spinal cord injury, diabetic neuropathy, fibromyalgia, bipolar disorders, psychosis, depression and a variety of allergic diseases. Compounds that modulate these neurotransmitters may be useful therapeutics.
Histamine receptors belong to the superfamily of G protein-coupled seven transmembrane proteins, G protein-coupled receptors constitute one of the major signal transduction systems in eukaryotic cells. Coding sequences for these receptors, in those regions believed to contribute to the agonist-antagonist binding site, are strongly conserved across mammalian species. Histamine receptors are found in most peripheral tissue and within the central nervous system. Compounds capable of modulating a histamine receptor may find use in therapy, e.g., as antihistamines.
Dimebon is a known anti-histamine drug that has also been characterized as a neuroprotective agent useful to treat, inter alia, neurodegenerative diseases. Dimebon has been shown to inhibit the death of brain cells (neurons) in preclinical models of Alzheimer's disease and Huntington's disease, making it a novel potential treatment for these and other neurodegenerative diseases. In addition, dimebon has been shown to improve the mitochondrial function of cells in the setting of cellular stress with very high potency. For example, dimebon treatment improved mitochondrial function and increased the number of surviving cells after treatment with the cell toxin ionomycin in a dose dependent fashion. Dimebon has also been shown to promote neurite outgrowth and neurogenesis, processes important in the formation of new and/or enhanced neuronal cell connections, and evidence of dimebon's potential for use in additional diseases or conditions. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,187,785 and 7,071,206 and PCT Patent Application Nos. PCT/US2004/041081, PCT/US2007/020483, PCT/US2006/039077, PCT/US2008/077090, PCT/US2007/020516, PCT/US2007/022645, PCT/US2007/002117, PCT/US2008/006667, PCT/US2007/024626, PCT/US2008/009357, PCT/US2007/024623 and PCT/US2008/008121. All references disclosed herein and throughout, such as publications, patents, patent applications and published patent applications, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Although dimebon holds great promise as a drug for the treatment of neurodegenerative disease and/or diseases in which neurite outgrowth and/or neurogenesis may be implicated in therapy, there remains a need for new and alternative therapies for the treatment of such diseases or conditions. In addition, there remains a need for new and alternative antihistamine drugs, preferably ones in which side-effects such as drowsiness are reduced or eliminated. Compounds that exhibit enhanced and/or more desirable properties than dimebon (e.g., superior safety and efficacy) may find particular use in the treatment of at least those indications for which dimebon is believed to be advantageous. Further, compounds that exhibit a different therapeutic profile than dimebon as determined, e.g. by in vitro and/or in vivo assays, may find use in additional diseases and conditions.